dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lycoris
According to what is actually is said, is Harald telll's Lycoris she is unwanted, that is a mistranlsation on Tokjyopop's part, in Japanese, there is a slight pause between talking about Morganna and AI Harald, thouh this information is difficult to pinpoint it's worth checking out. :Harald told her she was unwanted, but it was Morganna who was trying to delete her, as the presence of a powerful Vagrant AI like her would hasten the birth of Aura. --CRtwenty 15:53, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Uh... right... (I really need to get back my books) Prototype? Where is it actually stated that Lycoris is Aura's prototype? :She was a failed version. Not so sure about her being a "prototype" though. I think she was supposed to be Aura, but wasn't fit for the job... --Bulletcatcher 23:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Nope. --AuraTwilight Lycoris really was a prototype of Aura, but the former was a failure.--Daipenmon 20:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :No, she wasn't. She was an ordinary Vagrant AI developed to collect data for Aura, and she somehow got it into her head that a sufficiently advanced AI could become Aura, and that it was more of a title than a person they existed to service. Harald even said as such, "You cannot become Aura." --AuraTwilight 23:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Actually Lycoris is neither. Harald states on page 206 of AI Buster that Aura is not who she was designed to become. On page 208 however he tells her Aura is a child not yet seen and that Lycoris is a product of a failed attempt at realizing his dreams. Harald calls her a failure throughout conversation. She isn't Aura but she is something he was shooting after. Outlaw630 09:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :She mostly calls herself a failure. As for a failed attempt at realizing his dream, that can refer to any of the AI's kind've neglecting their actual purpose. The fact that he states outright that she can't become Aura, and that the game was funneling data into the sleeping Aura since the start, makes her existence as a prototype really, really dubious. Furthermore, I always got the impression that Harald could never just make AI's like that. They apparently have to "grow" on their own. --AuraTwilight ::Upon re-reading I have to agree that she isn't a prototype, but I don't see where you get the other info such as her existing only to collect data for Aura. She does say that if she continued to exist and accumulate data, Aura's birth would hasten, but it isn't said that she was created to do exactly that. Besides, the words "product of a failed attempt" implies that a process that Lycoris was a part of was a failure, not just Lycoris herself. But even more importantly, this is the Tokyopop translation we're going by, and at multiple times it's at least implied that at some point she was intended to become Aura by "achieving Harald's dream." I'm pulling the "lost in translation" card.--OtakuD50 05:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::All Vagrant AI's exist as a means to feed more data to Aura, as everything they experiences, she experiences. They can pursue any purpose, life, or dreams that they want, and their mere existence supports Aura's growth. It's pretty much why they exist, and why Morganna encouraged CC Corp to delete them. Translation has to do with it, another being Harald's totally flowery text. She's a failed attempt in that Lycoris apparently hit an evolutionary dead-end, and all Vagrant AI's are attempts to feed Aura that are generated by Za Warudo itself. --AuraTwilight 20:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a nice explanation, but I really need to know where you're getting that information.--OtakuD50 02:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Zefie I read somewhere inhere that Zefie is made of of some of Lycoris data. Zefie did have an flashback to when Albireo deleted Lycoris, then asked Kamui if she was going to delete her again, to which Kamui don't know anything about it, and says what are you talking about?--Daipenmon 15:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty heavily implied. When they're put side to side in Net Slum, they look exactly the same, too, save for clothing and Lycoris' red streaks. The implication is that Zefie is pretty much a clone of Lycoris. Perhaps Aura felt pity on her "sister" and decided to "reincarnate" her and let her continue living in a world in which she is beloved, if only vicariously through Zefie. --AuraTwilight Her dress is marked with an infinity symbol, therefore marking her as a Aura prototype.--Daipenmon 00:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :So what? The two aren't exactly the only AI's to share infinity symbols, and certainly won't be the last. Even if they were, it doesn't mean anything either way. It's just as likely that, since AI's have influence over their shapes, that she put it there herself because she thought she could become Aura herself. If she was intended to be a prototype, Harald is a bigger ass than the rest of the series portrays, as he would've apparently literally designed her to be lonely and miserable, right down to the goddamned name pun. --AuraTwilight Well since its never stated that AI exist and were created only for the purpose of granting information to Aura then let's leave it at that. They channel information like the rest of the game no more and no less. As for Lycoris we just know she is related to Aura but we can't confirm she is a prototype. That is as far as we should take this with the current info. Outlaw630 05:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Well, since everything exists for the purpose of feeding Aura, that would logically include the Vagrant AI's too. --AuraTwilight 19:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC)